Transformers Massacre
' Transformers Massacre is a six-part stop motion action film made by user Grievousapprentice15 (going by the name Corey Bay). The film is made as a homage to the live-action Transformers films directed by Michael Bay. The first part was released on September 12th, 2012 and the final part was released on September 11th, 2014. The film incorporated elements of the live-action films and the CGI animated show Transformers: Prime. ' Plot One-thousand years after the start of the War for Cybertron, and barely a year after an elite Autobot team lead personally by Optimus Prime inhabited Earth, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons decides to invade Earth, and launch a massacre on the planet until the Autobots are entirely killed. Soundwave steals energon from the Autobot headquarters to support the Decepticon space bridge without endangering Cybertron. Optimus figures out that the Decepticons are planning to launch a massive invasion on Earth to kill the Autobots and potentialyy drive humanity to extinction. The Autobots decide to defend Earth, sending Breakaway to get reinforcements from a far off world which is the home of Autobot City, governed by former-Decepticon Skyhammer, who doesn't like putting Autobot lives at risk. Their human ally Carly Spencer wishes to help, but her Autobot guardian, the Autobot second-in-command Ironhide refuses to put her in danger against Decepticons. This doesn't stop her anyway as she attempt to help the Autobots when the Decepticon army arrives on Earth. Lieutenant Jazz tries to fight the Decepticon second-in-command Starscream, but is easily killed. Washington DC is destroyed and the Autobots barely escape to Area 51, where the dead body of Sentinel Prime is being repaired by Ratchet, to be revived by Optimus's Matrix of Leadership. Starscream finds the Autobots and attacks Area 51, but Optimus revives Sentinel just as Megatron and Shockwave arrive. To their shock, it is revealed that Sentinel is a traitor, working for Megatron, and he kills Skids and Mudflap. The Autobots are then captured and a week later, Carly is trying to survive on her own against the Decepticons. But Breakaway returns, with Skyhammer and his team. The new Autobots arrive in time to save Optimus's team from execution, and free them. Optimus and Carly kill Sentinel and order the Autobots to kill the Decepticons in the coming battle whIle Optimus fights Megatron. A great battle takes place between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots barely win but experience crippling losses, and Starscream, Shockwave, Crankcase, Barricade, Skullgrin, Thundercracker and Laserbeak all escape. Carly kills Soundwave with an Autobot bomb, and Optimus stabs and decapitates Megatron, killing him and ending the war. Skyhammer dies from a grievous wound inflicted by Shockwave, but before he does, he names his aid Arcee as his successor, and thanks Optimus for making him and Autobot years ago. The movie ends with Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee saying their goodbyes to Arcee and her team as they depart to Autobof City. Cast Username: Skybeat01 as Carly Spencer (The human ally to the Autobots, inspired by the character of the same name from Transformers: Dark of the Moon) Matthew Cuff as Optimus Prime (Leader of the Autobots.) Shockwave (Megatron's first lieutenant in charge of scientific endeavors.) Skyhammer (A former Decepticon turned Autobot who governs Autobot City, and is afraid to have his soldiers killed in battle.) Bumblebee (The Autobot scout.) Jazz (An Autobot lieutenant.) Ravage (Soundwave's cat-like minion) Laserbeak (Soundwave's condor-like minion) Jolt (An Autobot electrician) Sentinel Prime (Optimus Prime's predecessor, and a traitor to the Autobots.) Roadbuster (An Autobot Wrecker) Topspin (An Autobot Wrecker) Scourge (A Decepticon soldier) And Dark Steel (A Decepticon soldier and enemy of Sideswipe.) Corey Bay as Starscream (Megatron's second-in-command who longs to take leadership from his master. Corey Bay promised him a much bigger role in a possible sequel.) Ironhide (Optimus Prime's second-in-command and guardian of Carly Spencer.) Crankcase (Starscream's best friend who wishes to help him gain leadership of the Decepticons.) Soundwave (The Decepticon communications officer.) Ratchet (The Autobot medic.) Scorponok (A Decepticon scorpion) Sideways (A Decepticon soldier.) Straff (An Autobot guard.) and the Human extras of the film. Username: LordStarscreamGirl as Arcee (The only female Autobot of the film and Skyhammer's aid at Autobot City.) Username: JediMasterRonin as Lord Megatron (The leader of the Decepticons) Max Linden as Breakaway (A flying Autobot.) Thundercracker (Starscream's little brother.) Skids and Mudflap (Autobot twins who act like African Americans.) Sideswipe (An Autobot warrior.) Lugnut (Megatron's most loyal servant.) Mixmaster (A Constructicon.) Long Haul (A Constructicon.) and Rampage (A Constructicon.) Username: Jehrohm as Barricade (The Decepticon interrogator.) Username: Bitilalltheway as Grindor (A Decepticon soldier.) Sequels In the description of the final part of the movie, Corey Bay said that an after-credits scene will be made for the movie, and that a sequel or prequel is highly possible, with elements inspired by Transformers: Age of Extinction (which he promoted during the end credits of the film.)